


december

by marblemugs



Series: skip & kiss [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblemugs/pseuds/marblemugs
Summary: ooooo ten is scared...big bad scary sister that i made up





	december

“Ten,” Johnny says one day. They’re watching The Emperor’s New Groove, Ten’s favorite movie of all time. Johnny thinks it’s a little childish, in all honesty, but he doesn’t have much room to judge. After all, he’s the one who sleeps in a sea of plushies.

“Yeah?”

“My sister’s coming to visit,” he continues. “She, uh, she wants to meet you.”

“Oh?”

Ten forgets that Johnny has a sister. Lauren’s younger, and still lives in Chicago, attending an American university to become a lawyer. He’s spoken to her only once, but he remembers being a little intimidated by fiery eyes and impeccable wit.

“She knows everyone else already. Sicheng and Taeil and all them. I name-dropped you on accident.”

“Thanks.”

“Sorry,” Johnny rubs his thumb into Ten’s hip apologetically. “I spend so much time with you I can’t tell her what’s going on in my life without mentioning you.”

“When’s she coming?”

“Christmas. She’ll be on break for a few weeks.” Johnny cards his fingers through Ten’s silky hair, scratching gently at his scalp. “She’ll like you. No worries. She likes everybody.”

“What if -”

“Stop it.”

“But hyung - “

“Ten. I love you, so will she.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Ten flushes to the tips of his ears. “Let me watch my movie in peace.”

“What? You don’t want me to love you?” Johnny teases. Ten swats at his chest. “Hm? Is that it? Don’t you love me back?”

Ten bursts into giggles when Johnny pokes at his sides, waking Maisy and laughing even harder at the screeches coming from her cage. “You woke her up!”

“She sleeps all day anyways. She’s fine.”

When Johnny’s fingers cease for a second Ten finds himself staring right into Johnny’s warm, honey eyes, chest tightening at the sheer affection contained within them. He blushes, ducking away shyly.

“Johnny,” he whispers. “If - if she doesn’t like me...you...you wont leave, right?”

“She’ll like you.”

“And what if she doesn’t? You always...she’s important to you.”

“If it makes you feel better, she doesn’t like me, either.”

“Yeah, that’s why she’s coming all the way to Korea to visit you.” Ten rolls his eyes. Johnny laughs, gentle and rumbling, sending Ten’s heart reeling. He feels at home like this, seated on Johnny’s lap, warm to the core. It’s nice. So nice. He doesn’t want it to end.

 

 

 

 

 

Before they know it, it’s December. Ten performs in two more successful shows and passes his exams with flying colors, earning remarks from his professors about his inventive choreography and how smoothly it moves with the track. Johnny finds himself sleepless during his finals week- his portfolio isn’t nearly as perfect as he wants it to be when he submits it, but the works are cohesive. He does well enough to earn one of his pieces a spot in the display. 

 

“It’s you,” Johnny grins when he shows it to Ten. It’s a deconstruction, pieces of the stage taken apart and flipped, recolored in themes, laced together where they shouldn’t be. And in the center, Ten sees himself, suspended in a handless front flip. “The first of your shows I went to. It was so pretty I had to take pictures.” 

 

“No photography in the theatre, Johnny, you know that.” 

 

“Oh, but you were  _ gorgeous _ ,” Johnny wraps himself around Ten’s back. “Couldn’t help myself.” 

 

Even though Johnny practically lives in the Art hall, Ten drags him around, pointing out art he likes and listening to Johnny explain them. There are a million ways to think about it, Johnny says, eyes glowing like embers. He’s passionate. Ten knows the feeling. 

 

“We have to go pick Lauren up soon.” Johnny kisses his neck lightly. “Fair warning.” 

 

“‘M nervous.” 

 

“Well, don’t be.” 

 

“Wow, what great advice, what stellar, incredible news that is, not to stress, wow, I never could’ve come up with that one, how, how-” 

 

“Shut it,” Johnny bites his ear playfully. “You worry too much.” 


End file.
